How to get revenge
by Nerabot
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are not the only ones who can pull a prank!


Nera sighed and plopped the rag into the super strong solvent and leaned back on her knees. Looking down at her servos, seeing the paint start to flake off it started to bring back memories that were better left unthought of. She shook her helm and gave a keep vent before glairing at the wash racks door. She was assigned to clean the hall while the Twins had to clean the inside of the wash racks. This was their fault, if they didn't have the need to do Jet Judo and minibot toss they wouldn't have ran around base. She gave another sigh and glanced behind her as she heard pedfalls coming down the hall she just cleaned. It was Bluestreak and Bumblebee. They reguarded her curiosly, "Hey Nera, what are you doing down there? Is it because of the chase between you and the twins? I wish I was there to see it. Everybot who did said it was funny to watch because of the looks on all of your faceplates!" Bluestreak ended laughing.

Nera sighed and streached, "Prowl punished all of us but i think they got the worst of it becaues of 'endangerment of commrad' or something."

"That sucks." Bumblebee siad, "If only you could have your own justice."

Nera stood straighter and looked between the two with a smile, "That's a good idea! Give them a taste of their own medicine."

Bumblebee and Bluestreak looked at each other before looking back to the mini-jet.

"I could use some help if you two are interested in your own revenge." She said leaning a bit closer and fluttering her wings.

The two mechs hesitated before Bluestreak spoke, "Well. I haven't been pranked as much as you guys and it would be funny to see their faceplates, so I guess count me in!"

Bumblebee sighed, "I guess I have no choice... Even though it does sound fun."

"Awesome! Okay! Here is what I was thinking...

* * *

Sunstreaker growled as he shoved Sideswipe through the recroom door, using him to block the rest of the room from seeing his tarnished paintjob. Anyone with optics would be able to see the splotches the strong solvent left behind, not to mention the scrapes he had from hitting Sideswipe. It was his stupid fault! His idea! They looked for an empty table when they caught Bluestreak waving them over. As soon as they sat down Bluestreak slid two cubes of obvious high-grade to each of them, "Hey Sunny and Sides, I hope you guys don't mind I got you guys a cube. I heard that Prowl punished you guys from the...uh...miniescipaid. And with all that cleaning I thought-"

"Thanks Blue." Sideswipe cut him off. Both brothers downed their cubes in one big gulp without a second thought.

Bluestreak fluttered his doorwings and leaned a little and spke in a quiet tone, "Um, Sunny, do you know you have a little something on your paintjob?"

sunstreakers optics darkend and narrowed making Bluestreak shrink back and look at the table, "Sorry."

sideswipe nudged Sunstreaker, "Thanks for the cubes blue, it's just what we needed."

Bluestreak perked up and smiled, "you're welcome!"

They sat in silence before Bluestreak answered a comlink before standing, "Sorry to but the hangout short guys but I gotta run!"

Bluestreak took off without a second look back, leaving the twins to look between each other before shrugging, "wonder what that was about."

Both were hit with a wave of drousiness and silently agreed to go to their room to recharge. Not before Sideswipe fixed his painjob if Sunstreaker had any say in it. Not long after they went into recharge their com links woke them withhh Prowl's voice, "Hound, Mirage, Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker, report tot he fron of the Ark to battle."

Both red and yellow frontliners jumped off their berth and ran out the door only to be meet with a slippery ground, sliding them down the hall where two buckets full of strong adhesive dumped on them as they passed. Not being able to stop they slammed into the bulkhead, shaking free a net full of giant multicolored feather that stuck to them instantly. Groaning and spitting out feathers they looked around to see bots stunned in the middle of the hallway, some trying to hold back laugter , the others not so shameful. They turned around to glair at the culprit only to see the innocent faceplates of Bumblebee, Bluestreak, and Nera. Bluestreak walked forward a few steps, making sure to be out of range if they retaliated, "You guys okay? i was on my way to see if you two wanted to join us for a race when you slipped down the hallway! You guys have a few dents maybe Ratchet should look at you guys."

That got a growl from Sunstreaker and Bluestreak wisely took a few steps back. Sideswipe looked at the trio and pointed a feathered didgit at them, "No one pranks us and lives to tell about it!"

But before the twins could launch themselves at the bots a voice from behind froze them on the spot, "What proof do you two have that it was them?" Prowl stood as authoritative as ever but some bots would say if you squinted you could see a small smirk on the tacticians face.

sideswipe's jaw dropped open, "what do you mean prrof? they clearly did it as revenge!"

"Or you two could have done this to yourselves and blamed them for revenge because you had cleaning detail."

Sunstreaker gestured to himself with a dry look, "Do you really think I would do this to myself over something stupid like that?"

Prowl seemed to think it over for a moment, "If it meant to get back at any minibot yes, also from your brother getting you in on the idea wich resulted in you also getting the cleaning detail, also yes."

Sideswipe waved him off, "That's not the point right now! We all know they did it, are you going to throw them in the brig like you always do with us or what?"

"With you I know for a fact it is you. You hide yourself away and plan then come out at the perfect time to see the aftermath of your idea and after when you think no one is listening you brag about it. I honestly thought you were better Sideswipe."

Sideswipe staired at Prowl in shock before pouting and looking away sheepishly at being caught so easily. Now he knew what he had to work on for future pranks, one he was already planning.

Prowl turned to the three bots behind the twins and gave them a look, "But I do have to adress this. You three, did you do this? You know the punishment for lying."

They had the shame to look away and embarrassed. Nera stepped forward. "Prowl, sir it was my idea. After I got done cleaning I got the idea to get back at them. I'm sorry."

"Don't apoligize to me, please apologize to the twins then go down to the brig."

Nera did so, passing the others and stopped to look up at the twins, giving each an apology before passing Prowl and walking down to the brig. Prowl ordered Bumblebee and Bluestreak to clean the hall way since they did help and then gave a nod to the shocked twins as he passed by, intending to get some work done.

Sunstreaker was the first to snap out of the shock and grabbed his brothers arm and hauled him towards the wash racks...Again.

"You know. Even though it was on us that was a good prank."

Sunstreaker grunted before he stopped and looked sharply at his twin, "Don't even think about it or I'll tear off your arms and beat you with them."

Before Sideswipe could answer he was shoved unceremoniously inside before being followed in.

* * *

AN: sorry this was really really RRREALLLLYYYY bad. Thought it was cute until I actually typed it out. I promise something better next time!


End file.
